Sasuke is mine!
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Qui se débarrassera de Sasuke? Une joute entre Karine et Sakura, éternelles rivales, mais cette fois, pas en amour! langage grossier ; SPOILS! SPOILS! SPOILS! SPOILS! SPOILS! SPOILS!


Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario!

D'abord et avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas Sasuke! Donc milles pardons aux fans de Sasukon (ou pas) mais il va morfler!

_**Sasuke is mine!**_

Le combat avait été violent, comme en témoignait le champ de bataille fumant de partout. Les blessés avaient déjà été pris en charge par les équipes médicales et ceux tenant encore debout faisaient de leur mieux pour aider leurs frères et sœurs d'armes. Tobi n'était déjà plus depuis de nombreuses heures, le plan de L'œil de la Lune avait été arrêté. Un seul affrontement n'était pas encore terminé.

Naruto avait les genoux repliés et respirait bruyamment, Kurama avait encore quelques réserves d'énergie, mais était tout aussi fatigué que son allié. Le Blond portait de nombreuses blessures et n'était plus en mesure de soutenir le mode Bijuu ou même le mode Sennin. Face à lui à une cinquantaine de mètres, Sasuke se tenait debout, bien droit. Même si son orgueil ne laissait rien paraître, l'Uchiwa était tout aussi mal en point. La dernière attaque de Naruto lui avait couté cher en chakra et lui avait valu quelques côtes brisées.

Soudain, ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva à quatre pattes au sol. Piètre spectacle pour un Uchiwa. Au loin, tous retenaient leur souffle, la plaine était calme. Soudain, on entendit :

- Achève-le Naruto!

Le pauvre Naruto n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'on entendit au loin :

- Sasuke est à moi!

Tous virent ce nuage de poussière grossir et s'approcher à toute vitesse. Cette tignasse rose, tous la connaissait. Sakura, furibonde, arrivait à pleine vitesse. Naruto n'eut aucune chance de réagir, Sakura venait de passer devant lui, poing dangereusement levé.

Comme ce poing chargé d'énergie meurtrière allait s'abattre, une main saisit le poignet de la jeune femme, stoppant net son élan. Un seul murmure :

- Tu fais erreur, _Sasuke est à moi_.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'atmosphère devint aussi lourde qu'avant un orage. Face à face, Karine et Sakura se regardaient droit dans le blanc des yeux avec un calme surhumain. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

La tension était palpable et Sasuke, à quelques pas d'elles, la ressentait. Il entreprit un mouvement discret pour se relever, et tressaillit lorsqu'elles se tournèrent vers lui dans un synchronisme parfait, affichant un regard meurtrier. Une joute orale s'en suivie.

- Ôte tes pattes de mon poignet si tu ne veux pas finir en pièces détachées.

- Sasuke est à moi. Point barre.

- À moi l'honneur de lui porter le coup de grâce.

- Tu rêves ma jolie, cet enfoiré a essayé de me buter.

- Kakashi Sensei aurait peut-être du le laisser faire alors.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de se lapider mutuellement à coup d'insultes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, Naruto restait planté là, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut Kurama qui l'incita à s'en mêler. À peine ouvrait-il la bouche, qu'une fois de plus, les deux furies se retournaient en même temps, le regard meurtrier. Naruto Tressaillit à son tour.

_De quoi retourner le Kyuubi les queues entre les pattes..._ soupira Kakashi, qui hésitait entre éclater de rire et tressaillir lui aussi.

Un instant plus tard, Karine se fit saisir par les cheveux, et fut contrainte de lâcher le bras de Sakura pour lui saisir les cheveux à son tour. Une gifle plus tard, Sakura lâchait les Cheveux de Karine pour lui écraser le pied.

- Heu… Les filles, je…

- LA FERME NARUTO!

À cette réponse double, Naruto recula de quelques pas. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis Sasuke fit une nouvelle tentative pour s'éloigner d'elles.

- Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de nous fausser compagnie j'espère mon _cher Sasuke_, fit Karine qui tenait toujours les cheveux de Sakura.

- C'est très malpoli de nous interrompre, approuva Sakura, une main contre la joue de son adversaire.

- Et si vous vous en occupiez à deux les filles?

Silence. Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis se retournèrent lentement vers Sasuke qui cessa de respirer. Sakura lâcha Karine, qui la lâcha à son tour. La rose brandit son poing et se tourna vers Karine.

- Je vais t'en laisser, c'est promis.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

_VLAM!_ Sasukon se reçu le coup dans la cage thoracique et cracha du sang. Sakura se recula et tendu un kunai à sa partenaire de torture.

- J'vais te refaire le portrait salopard!

Savourant ce moment, la Rouquine entailla la joue droite du brun et lui flanqua un solide coup de poing sur l'autre, puis Sakura revint à la charge avec un coup de pied dans les parties. De nouveaux coups de lames vinrent barrer le torse déjà ensanglanté de l'Uchiwa alors que ses os se faisaient briser un par un.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a de beaux yeux?

- Si, on devrait arranger ça, non?

- À trois, on y va.

- Un.

- Deux.

- Trois!

_Bang!_ Un double coup de poing simultané suffit à le mettre KO. Sakura sorti un petit flacon de sa poche, puis Karine le regarda, intriguée.

- Un poison de ma conception. À toi l'honneur de le lui administrer puisque j'ai eu le plaisir de le préparer, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire en coin apparut aussi sur le visage de Karine qui s'empressa de saisir le flacon et d'en faire avaler tout le contenu à son preux salopard. Elle se retourna et rejoint la Rose qui partait déjà, avec toujours ce même sourire en coin qui n'annonçait que douleur pour l'Uchiwa. Elles passèrent devant Naruto sans dire un mot et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à nouveau. Puis, elles retournèrent à leur occupation respective, comme si rien n'était.

Gai s'approcha de Kakashi et l'aida à se relever. Le Ninja Copieur s'efforçait de ne pas rire, ce qui intrigua le Fauve de Jade.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi?

- Haaaa les filles… Elles sont parfois si effrayantes…

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire!

- Heureusement, il n'est pas tombé sur l'Hokage et la Mizukage!

_Gai frissonna… _

Ne me tapez pas! Tapez plutôt Sasukon! :3


End file.
